L'Amant du Graal
by Emma140
Summary: "Mais moi je m'en fous des honneurs, rien à péter, le Graal aussi, rien à péter. Moi, c'est Arthur qui compte, moi je ne suis peut-être pas un as de la stratégie ou du tir à l'arc mais je peux me venter de savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un…" Arthur x Perceval /!\ Se situe au début du livre IV /!\
1. Prologue

**Il y a deux années de cela, j'avais commencé la série Kaamelott, seulement une de mes amies m'ayant dit ce qui arrivait à la fin du livre V, j'ai perdu du goût à cette humoristique oeuvre quelque part dans le tome 1 du livre III.**

 **Un jour en Juin dernier, je décide de recommencer à écouter, mais depuis le début, je tombe bien rapidement dans l'histoire comme avant, riant à m'en éclater les poumons et cette fois-ci, rien ne m'arrête dans le livre III, et sans que je m'y rende compte, je fus confrontée au tome 3 du livre V - ayant oublié ce qu'on m'avait dit - je suis prise de court par l'inexistence de la descendance d'Arthur et me met à pleurer à chaudes larmes lors de la dernière scène. Et je comprends à ce moment-là que de passer de cette simple série humoristique faite d'épisodes de trois minutes et quelques à cette série dramatique d'épisodes d'une quarantaine de minutes, gardant une discrète touche d'humour est du génie. Et je me suis mise à vénérer Alexandre Astier. Cet homme est mon modèle, il est intelligent, ces personnages, même ceux qui au début nous semblent pas plus intéressants que cela deviennent de plus en plus complexe au fil des livres, je pense à Guenièvre en disant cela ou à Mevanwi ou même Merlin !**

 **Donc, pour mettre les choses au claire, j'ai à peine débuté le livre VI et même si les personnages sont différents - et que les autres vont me manquer - j'ai confiance en Alexandre Astier pour nous faire un livre encore plus prodigieux que le V. Car oui, le V était prodigieux. Même au delà de ça. Depuis le début, c'était excellent mais ça s'est amélioré avec le temps et ça c'est juste génial.**

 **FIN DU BLABLA**

 **Cette fiction porte sur une romance, ou plutôt une "bromance" comme certains l'appelleraient entre Arthur et Perceval.**

 **Cette fiction est principalement du point de vue de Perceval, ce chevalier qui aime son roi bien plus qu'il ne le devrait et qui fera tout et n'importe quoi pour lui, pour défendre son amour malgré les chrétiens se multipliant et interdisant l'homosexualité, malgré le fait que pour trouver le Graal, il faut rester pur. Malgré tout ça, Perceval aime son roi et rien ne pourra y remédier.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

 **Emma.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _« Noble Gallois »_**

Perceval de Galles était sans aucun doute le chevalier le plus naïf, le plus ignorant, le plus illogique ainsi que le plus innocent de tout l'empire Breton, il en était encore à se demander pourquoi le Graal était si important ou si un jour la Dame du Lac serait moins timide et voudrait bien le voir, mais si il y avait bien une chose que Perceval était et dont il pouvait être plus que fière, était qu'il était loyale à son unique et seul roi, Arthur Pendragon.

Mais contrairement à la plupart des sujets du roi, Perceval ne respectait pas seulement Arthur pouvait être le fils – certes bâtard – de Pendragon ou encore pour avoir sortit Excalibur de son rocher, non, Perceval aimait son roi, de tout son cœur, ferait tout pour lui, y compris aller chercher ce fameux Graal, il détestait décevoir son roi et dieu savait que ça lui arrivait souvent.

Tant de fois Perceval était à presque rien d'avoir une piste pour le Graal et à chaque fois, il finissait par tout faire merder, il détestait voir la frustration dans les yeux chocolat de son souverain et il haïssait encore plus y voir la déception dont il était la cause dans son regard. Arthur lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le supportait pas, mais qu'il l'aimait, Perceval avait sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ses paroles, pourtant il craignait le jour où Arthur en aurait marre de lui et ne l'aimerait plus, voir finirait par le détester. Perceval n'avait jamais vus qui que ce soit arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lancelot du Lac. Auparavant, le fils du roi Ban affirmait avec fierté servir la progéniture d'Uther Pendragon mais désormais, Lancelot avait trahit Arthur, lui avait prit sa femme, avait quitté ses fonctions de premier ministre de Kaamelott et tentait de provoquer un coup d'était. Perceval ne l'avait revu que quelques fois depuis qu'il avait décidé de passer une partie de sa vie à être un chevalier errant sans famille ni attaches, il ne comprenait pas comment Lancelot pouvait être si idiot : Être apprécié par Artur était un privilège, pas uniquement parce qu'il était roi mais parce qu'il était l'homme le plus compréhensif, le plus doux – sauf quand on faisait des conneries -, le plus intelligent et le plus gentil qui pouvait exister, mais tant pis, Lancelot s'en mordrait les doigts.

La chose la plus exceptionnelle à propos de Perceval de Galles était qu'il était pur comme un agneau, ni l'or, ni la gloire, ni le pouvoir ne l'intéressait, il ne connaissait pas la cupidité, l'amertume, la jalousie, la rancune, la manipulation ou même la trahison. Son cœur était immense, sa bonté n'avait pas de limite, jamais il ne cherchait quoi que ce soit en retour lorsqu'il aidait quelqu'un, si ce n'était, peut-être, un peu d'affection.

Le Gallois était honnête, lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il ne se retenait pas de lui faire savoir, comme à cette truie de Dame Mevanwi.

Mais quand il aimait quelqu'un, il ne se retenait pas non plus de lui faire savoir et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un ange possédant les yeux les plus magnifiques du royaume de L'Ogres.

Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais il était l'homme le plus pur de la Bretagne, destiné à la lumière divine et malgré sa destinée, le Graal, il s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il faisait, partir en mission pendant trois mois dans des contrées à une quarantaine de jour de Kaamelott, toutes ces quêtes et ces vieux qu'il avait rencontrés, tout cela n'était dans un seul but.

Trouver le Graal afin qu'Arthur soit fier de lui, afin qu'Arthur soit heureux, alors là et uniquement là, Perceval serait réellement en paix avec lui-même.

Parce que voir Arthur heureux valait mieux qu'une centaine d'après-midis passés à la taverne à se mettre des boules de pains dans les trous de nez avec Karadoc à rire à s'en éclater les poumons, ça valait mieux que sa cabane chérie qui tenait à peine debout au Pays de Galles, mieux que tous les honneurs et tout le prestige du monde.

Rendre Arthur réellement heureux serait la clef du propre bonheur de Perceval.


	2. Pour mon roi

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps entre le Prologue et le chapitre 1, mais je tenais à m'appliquer sur ce premier chapitre pour vous offrir le meilleur que je peux faire. Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Je vous laisse donc là, et je vous envoi de l'amour et du courage pour vos examens ou peu importe ce dans quoi vous passez à travers.**

 **J'espère que peu importe ce que c'est un peu de Provençal de Gaulois :D vous aidera.**

 **Bonne soirée, tiens là j'ai faim, je vais aller me faire un petit _"frischti"_ ;)**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre I -**

 ** _« Pour mon roi »_**

Mâchouillant un saucisson aux noisettes sans réellement d'appétit, Karadoc observa, depuis sa table habituelle de la taverne, les hommes picolant depuis le matin-même, criant à tout bout champ, quelques filles au service du tavernier étaient assises sur les genoux de quelques quadragénaires complètement saouls, leur pichet à la main. Le chevalier de Vannes ne semblait pas dans son assiette, finissant les quelques volailles qu'il avait commandées, il fit passer le tout en finissant sa boisson jusqu'à la dernière goutte et poussa un long soupir.

« Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a le chevalier ? » Voulut savoir le tavernier en se rapprochant de Karadoc, nettoyant quelques pichets de bière avec un torchon.

« Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, tavernier, j'ai presque l'appétit coupé ! » S'écria le chevalier en laissant tomber un os de dinde grignoté jusqu'à la moelle dans son assiette posée devant lui, il essuya ses mains graisseuses sur son élégant habit pourpre et regarda le tavernier qui observait l'assiette et le verre de Karadoc complètement vidée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Le problème c'est ma nouvelle épouse, Guenièvre. Les choses sont de plus en plus tendues, maintenant, il est impossible de rentrer dans le camp fortifié de Lancelot, et comme elle est là-bas, je n'arrive pas à la récupérer et puisque le roi Arthur a mon ancienne épouse, donc le temps de récupérer ma nouvelle, je ne peux même pas dormir avec l'ancienne. Je me sens seul et pour couronner le tout, Perceval agit vraiment étrangement ces temps-ci »

« Ha ? » S'étonna le tavernier en s'asseyant en face de Karadoc « Que se passe t-il avec le seigneur Perceval, des soucis à la Table Ronde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, ça va faire deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Du coup je me sens seul. »

« Ben, pourtant il est dans une de mes chambres en ce moment, Venec lui a refilé une fille, une galloise, je crois, ça doit faire un bon dix minutes maintenant, vous allez sûrement pouvoir lui parler quand il reviendra »

« Ha ! » S'exclama Karadoc, soudainement de meilleure humeur « Mais vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite, je croyais qu'il m'évitait ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, mon appétit est revenu maintenant, servez-moi quelques boulettes de viandes »

« Tout de suite, messire Karadoc ! »

Perceval soupira, triturant la couverture du lit sur lequel il était assit, les jambes croisées en face d'un jeune petite blonde silencieuse, vêtue d'une robe blanche presque transparente qui, étrangement pour sa fonction, recouvrait encore son corps.

« J'aimerais tellement bien faire, des fois je voudrais tomber sur le Graal, là, comme ça, le ramasser sur la tronche en sortant d'ici, tac sur le coin du melon. Alors-là j'arriverais à Kaamelott, tout le monde se dirait comme d'habitude : Tiens voilà l'autre con qui fout rien de la journée, qui pige rien à ce qu'on lui dit.

Alors moi, je ferais comme si de rien était, je me pointerais devant le roi et je lui poserais le Graal devant le pif, comme ça. Les autres ils seraient dégoutés de la vie, ils se diraient : ouais, c'est dégueulasse, c'est l'autre con qui ramasse les honneurs…

Mais moi je m'en fous des honneurs, rien à péter, le Graal aussi, rien à péter. Moi, c'est Arthur qui compte, moi je ne suis peut-être pas un as de la stratégie ou du tir à l'arc mais je peux me venter de savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un… »

Oui, assurément Perceval ne pouvait ignorer la vitesse que prenait les battements de son cœur lorsqu'Arthur lui souriait, ou comment les rares fois où il avait l'occasion de serrer son souverain dans ses bras, des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une chaleur s'emparait de tout son être, une douce et agréable coulée de lave dans son métabolisme.

Si on demandait à Perceval de ne dessiner qu'une seule partie du corps de son roi, il n'hésiterait même pas une seconde, ce serait ses yeux.

Ses grands yeux chocolat scintillant, bouillonnant, tourbillonnant, Perceval s'y perdait comme on se noierait dans un océan sombre au milieu de la nuit, mais Perceval ne voudrait ne jamais immerger.

Le Gallois était pourtant trop innocent pour comprendre la vérité derrière ses sentiments à l'égard du souverain breton.

Il ignorait les conséquences si cela venait à se savoir, il ne savait pas et si c'était le cas, ne comprendrait pas en quoi son amour était dangereux. Quelques années auparavant, cela n'aurait pas été d'une telle gravité, mais les choses avaient changés.

Perceval ne savait pas définir certains sentiments qui l'habitaient lorsqu'il voyait son roi, personne ne lui avait appris. Cette chaleur au creux de son estomac lorsque parfois il laissait son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

Presque instinctivement, Perceval se reprenait, presque honteux, et gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses propres mains.

Le soir, parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient auprès du feu, Perceval tournait le regard pour observer le visage d'Arthur éclairée par la lumière des flammèches orangées, peut-être pensait-il au Graal, peut-être à autre chose.

Il aimait imaginer la réaction du Breton si il lui présentait cette fameuse coupe sacrée, là, devant lui. Sans aucun doute il serait surprit, en premier lieu mais que ferait-il ensuite ?

Une nuit, Perceval avait rêvé de cela.

Il rentrait au château par une journée bien trop chaude pour le climat breton, il ne croisait étrangement personne dans les couloirs, pas même un garde, mais ça lui étaitégal. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône, la tête haute, serrant précieusement un objet dans sa main droite.

Ils étaient tous là.

Léodagan, Karadoc, Bohort, Père Blaise, Yvain, Gauvain, Merlin, Calogrenant, Mevanwi, Roparzh, Guéthenoc, Séli, Élias, Guenièvre et même Lancelot. Ils étaient tous autour du roi, essayant de capter son attention.

Lorsque Perceval entradans la pièce, tous se turent comme si ils savaient.

Arthur, qui était occupé à gueuler sur Merlin se tut aussi et observa son chevalier Gallois s'approcher de lui.

Ils se tassèrent tous pour laisser Perceval se placer devant le roi, il le regarda et s'agenouilla, mettant au dessus sa tête ses mains tenant l'objet.

Le Graal.

« Relevez-vous. » C'est la voix rauque et chaude d'Arthur qui brise le silence pesant, Perceval obéit, la coupe toujours en main.

Arthur se lève de son trône, plus personne ne parle, pas même un souffle n'ait entendu. Le roi s'approche du chevalier, sa main chaude s'enroule autour du Graal, toujours dans la main de Perceval. Son autre main se pose sur la joue du Gallois.

Son visage est étrangement proche de celui du chevalier, leurs yeux ne se détachent pas et ne sont pas détachés depuis que Perceval ait entré dans la pièce.

Perceval cherche à comprendre ce que fait le roi si proche de lui, il ne sait pas ce que va faire le roi Arthur mais il sait une chose.

C'est ce qu'il veut et a toujours voulu.

Le rêve avait prit fin, à ce moment là, le Gallois s'était réveillé dans sa chambre obscure, perturbé. Il ne voulut même pas descendre aux cuisines prendre un bout de saucisson ou de fromage, il resta assit dans son lit pendant plusieurs longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vide, assombris par ce cruel retour à la réalité.

En face de Perceval, la prostituée de Venec se leva. D'un pas rapide et décidé, elle s'avança vers le chevalier et s'arrêta devant lui, ses cheveux d'un blond délavé entouraient son jeune visage d'adolescente, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle s'approcha de Perceval et se plaça devant lui, toujours aussi silencieuse. Ses mains maigres et froides se posèrent contre les deux joues du jeune homme, les yeux grisâtres de la jeune femme semblait cherche quelque chose dans celles en face d'elle, d'un bleu océan. Perceval n'osa plus prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se pencha vers le noble et déposa ses lèvres contre son front en un baiser abominablement tendre.

« I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno » Elle chuchota si doucement ces mots que Perceval ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Elle lui sourit tristement et répéta :

« I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno… ».

Perceval fronça les sourcils, lorsque la jeune s'installa sur le lit près du Gallois et d'une mince pression, l'incita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa main sur son crâne et se mit doucement à caresser sa tête d'un geste doux. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Perceval lorsque dans la perte de conscience, le toucher des fines mains se transforma en un toucher électrisant appartenant à des mains bien taillées bretonnes.

...

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

Perceval ouvrit les yeux, à vrai dire, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, cette phrase, dont il ignorait la signification résonnait dans son crâne.

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

Il se releva dans son lit, sentant la lourdeur des trois poulets qu'il avait dévoré à la taverne avec Karadoc, sur son estomac, il poussa la porte de sa chambre, un courant d'air glacé gifla la peau nue de Perceval, vêtu uniquement de sa tunique bleu clair, ses pieds glissèrent contre le sol froid du couloir. Il passa devant une porte de chambre qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être faudrait-il la vider un jour, son propriétaire était partit après tout…Et ne reviendrait pas.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte fermée, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête, tout le ramenait à lui, son roi, Arthur.

Il enroula sa main tremblotante en un poing, un goût métallique envahissait sa bouche…Que signifiait…Que voulait dire…

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

« Seigneur Perceval, que faites-vous à la porte de ma chambre à cette heure-ci ? » Alors que la main du Gallois s'apprêtait à s'abattre contre la porte en bois une voix douce mais aigre retentit derrière lui.

Le chevalier se retourna et sa mâchoire se carra en voyant une femme mûre marcher vers lui d'un pas lent et assuré, elle portait une robe bordeaux, surmontée d'une tunique chaude rouge claire pour la tenir au chaud, ses cheveux frisés tournoyaient le long de son dos.

« Ce n'est pas votre chambre, c'est celle du roi ! »

« Je suis la nouvelle épouse du roi, ce qui fait de moi la reine de Bretagne et de cette chambre, la mienne. »

« Morue… »

« Et par mon titre de reine de Bretagne…! »

« Vous n'êtes pas reine ! »

« …Vous me devez le respect ou sinon j'irais en avertir le roi ! »

Perceval pinça ses lèvres et étrangement se tut devant Mevanwi. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

« J'ai compris. C'est lui. C'est lui que vous respectez, lui que vous aimez. »

« Bien sûr, comme n'importe quel chevalier aime son roi »

« Non…Vous n'aimez pas Arthur comme n'importe quel chevalier aimerait son roi, vous l'aimez, vraiment. »

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

« Je ne comprends pas…Bien sûr que je l'aime. »

« Vous ne comprenez jamais rien, c'est bien le problème, Seigneur Perceval. Vous aimez votre roi, plus que tout, seulement jamais il ne sera vôtre. Jamais. »

« Vous dites des conneries… »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide au point que vous n'êtes pas au courant de la nouvelle loi ? »

« Quelle nouvelle loi ? »

« Il y a quelques années, vous auriez pu vous confessez et peut-être, dans un monde parallèle, vous aurait-il retourné ses sentiments et vous auriez pu vivre heureux, vous auriez pu être son roi… »

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

« Mais… »

« Le roi lui-même a eu une quête confiée par le Dieu unique, seulement ce dieu unique profane certaines choses et en interdise d'autres, le pape, les évêques, les chrétiens, l'homosexualité n'est plus permise, cet amour que vous nourrissez pour lui, vous devez l'oublier, car il ne sera jamais retourné… »

 _I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…_

I agápi sas eínai apagorevméno…Il avait compris, maintenant, cette phrase, peu importe en quelle langue elle était, Perceval savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle signifiait…

C'est interdit.

Cet amour est _interdit_ …


End file.
